Arcobaleno
by Silver M
Summary: Hidup Hyoudou Issei sekarang benar-benar kacau setelah ia di reinkarnasi menjadi seorang Iblis. Bukan ia menyalahkan Iblis yang melakukan hal ini, yang Issei salahkan adalah takdir LAKNAT yang selalu mengikuti nya. Dan sekarang hidup nya akan Bertambah Kacau, ketika orang tua nya mengatakan ia akan mendapat kan seorang Katekyo. Dan Katekyo nya adalah... seorang Bayi?
1. Chapter 1

**Arcobaleno**

**Disclaimers : Not Me!**

**Warning : SANGAT –SANGAT BANYAK mengandung unsur KHR!, RebornLike! Naru, OOC, Typo, dan yang lain nya.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dua orang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah ruangan yang cukup mewah namun kurang penerangan. Laki-laki pertama tidak bisa dilihat ciri-ciri nya karena duduk di tempat yang cukup gelap. Sedangkan orang kedua dapat dipastikan adalah seorang "Bayi" dari ukuran nya, mengenakan setelan Tuxedo dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna orange layak nya seorang mafia ditambah dengan topi fedora dengan garis orange di tengah-tengah. memang aneh sih, seorang bayi berpakaian seperti ini sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah nya yang lucu tersebut. Gaya rambut bayi tersebut tidak dapat dipastikan karena tertutup oleh fedora yang ia kenakan, namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas bayi tersebut memiliki 1 helai rambut melingkar di kedua sisi wajah nya seperti jambang yang membingkai wajah nya, dengan warna pirang terang. Oh, jangan lupakan Dot besar berwarna kuning yang menggantung di leher nya. Memang benar-benar penampilan aneh untuk seorang Bayi. Dan jangan lupakan rubah kecil berwarna orange yang tertidur di pangkuan nya.

"Aku punya misi terakhir untuk mu." Orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya angkat bicara dengan suara berat dan berwibawa, dari suara nya dapat dipastikan bahwa orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya ini adalah seorang laki-laki dengan umur di atas 60.

"Baik lah, apa misi tersebut?" Tanya si Bayi. Yang aneh nya dapat berbicara dengan lancar dan tenang.

Percakapan ini mungkin terasa aneh bagi orang lain, bayangkan saja laki-laki dewasa berbicara dengan serius pada seorang Bayi yang bahkan seharusnya belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Aneh kan?.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi laki-laki tersebut segera menjawab, "Menjadi Katekyo (Home tutor) bagi seseorang."

Bayi tersebut diam memikirkan sesuatu, setelah nya ia segera berbicara, "Kalau boleh tahu. Siapa nama bocah ini? dan kenapa aku harus menjadi Katekyo nya?" tanya Bayi tersebut. Nampak nya Bayi ini tidak dapat melihat tubuh nya sendiri saat mengatakan Bocah.

Laki-laki tersebut belum menjawab apa pun. Nampak nya ia tengah mencari kata-kata yang pas dan mudah dimengerti oleh Bayi aneh di depan nya ini. setelah dapat ia segera menjelaskan, "Nama nya Hyoudou Issei. Anak mesum yang tidak memiliki keahlian dalam bidang apapun kecuali tentang hal yang berbau Seks. Kerjaan sehari-hari nya adal –" Perkataan laki-laki ini dengan segera terpotong oleh Bayi yang ada di depan nya ini, yang nampaknya benar-benar tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah, baiklah itu cukup. Beri tahu aku alasan kenapa aku harus menjadi Katekyo nya?" Kata bayi ini dengan sedikit tidak sabaran namun masih tetap tidak kehilangan ketenangan dalam berbicara.

Laki-laki itu mendengus, "Kau memang tidak sabaran ya." Dengus nya. Bayi itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Membuat orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya itu sedikit Sweetdrop.

Menghela nafas lelah, laki-laki tersebut segera melanjutkan, "Setidak nya kau harus mendengarkan ini," mendapat persetujuan dari si bayi, ia segera melanjutkan. "Belum sebulan ini ia di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh salah satu angota Clan ternama di dunia bawah, yang merubah hidup nya dengan sekali putar. Untuk lebih jelas nya kau bisa membaca ini nanti." Orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya itu melemparkan sebuah map yang cukup tebal ke Bayi tersebut yang dengan segera menangkap benda tersebut dengan baik.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kakek tua." Kata Bayi tersebut setelah menyimpan map tersebut entah di mana.

"Baiklah," laki-laki tersebut mulai menarik nafas lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Alasan kenapa aku ingin kau menjadi Katekyo nya adalah karena aku merasa anak itu dapat membuat Great War part 2 tidak terjadi. Dan juga aku merasa anak itu dapat merubah dunia ini, namun dengan kekuatan nya yang sekarang tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menjadi Katekyo nya, karena aku yakin dengan berada di bawah bimbingan mu, anak itu akan bisa mewujudkan apa yang kukatakan sebelum nya."

Bayi tersebut tidak mengeluarkan respon sedikit pun saat orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya itu selesai menjelaskan. Otak nya tengah berpikir keras, namun tidak tampak sedikit pun dari muka nya yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun. Ini adalah tugas yang cukup berat untuk nya karena pada dasar nya ia sama sekali belum pernah mengajar ataupun berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Lagi pula kenapa tidak memberikan tugas ini pada anggota perempuan saja? Karena alamiah nya perempuan dapat dengan mudah mengatasi mahluk bernama anak-anak ini.

Baru saja ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiran nya, Bayi itu sudah keduluan oleh laki-laki yang ada di depan nya ini. "Karena aku percaya pada mu, Naruto." Kata orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya itu seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Bayi yang sekarang diketahui bernama Naruto, pernyataan tadi sekaligus membuat apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto hilang seketika. "Kau lah orang yang aku paling percayai di antara kalian ber-7. Kau sudah seperti anak ku sendiri Naruto. lagi pula sifat anak ini sama seperti mu dulu jadi aku yakin kau akan lebih mudah mengerti tentang nya." Jelas nya dengan nada rendah.

Mendengar itu benar-benar membuat Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki yang di masa muda nya ini sangat-sangat ganas bin kasar, bisa berbicara dengan penuh arti serta rasa seperti itu. Satu lagi yang membuat Naruto merasa aneh adalah rasa Hangat yang tidak pernah ia rasa kan sebelum nya tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam hati nya. Di satu sisi, Naruto membenci rasa yang tidak ketahui nama nya ini, karena bersamaan dengan masuk nya perasaan ini tubuh nya seakan-akan menjadi lebih lemah dari pada biasa nya. Namun di sisi lain, Naruto menyukai rasa ini. karena entah mengapa perasaan ini benar-benar membuat nya nyaman dan rileks, membuat nya ingin terus merasakan perasaan hangat ini. pergulatan batin Naruto segera terhenti ketika ia mendengar orang-yang-tidak-terlihat-rupanya ini mulai angkat bicara.

"Lagi pula ini mungkin permintaan terakhirku, jadi aku mohon kau mau melakukan ini untuk orang tua ini." kata nya dengan nada sendu.

"Baik. akan kulakukan. Kontak senjata?" jawab dan tanya nya cepat.

"Hanya saat benar-benar diperlukan." kata nya dengan sedikit senang.

ia segera turun dari kursi yang ia duduki dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu kecil yang nampak nya memang dikhusus kan untuk nya pintu tersebut berada tepat di sebelah kiri pintu yang berukuran biasa, dengan rubah kecil mengikutinya dari belakang. ketika telah tepat berada di depan pintu kecil tersebut dan tangan yang sudah menggengam gagang pintu dengan erat lebih dari yang diperlukan ia berhenti, lalu berbicara tanpa berbalik. "….Dan berhentilah berbicara seakan-akan kau akan segera mati, kakek tua." Dengan itu ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut, di ikuti oleh rubah kecil tersebut.

Entah kenapa laki-laki ini merasa ada sedikit nada khawatir dari perkataan Naruto yang biasa nya tanpa emosi itu. Membuat sebuah senyum tulus nan hangat merekah di wajah senja nya.

**xXxXx**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di atap Kuoh Academy, tepat di pinggir atap membuat ke-2 kaki kecil nya mengambang di udara, Rubah kecil nya berbaring dengan malas di sisi kanan nya. Di tangan kecil nya berada map pemberian orang yang di sebut nya kakek tua, di dalam map tersebut tertera dengan lengkap data orang yang akan menjadi murid nya nanti. Dengan teliti mata besar ber-iris biru itu menyusuri setiap detail data tersebut. Ini masih sangat pagi, baru sedikit siswa-siswi Kuoh Academy yang datang. Alasan mengapa Naruto ada di sini adalah untuk melakukan observasi terhadap 'target', seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum memulai sebuah misi.

'_Ho…. Sekiryuutei.' _Batin nya. Sebuah seringai kecil namun menyeramkan tercetak di wajah nya. Tentu saja ia senang mendapat kan murid yang memiliki sesuatu yang dihormati serta ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

'_Mengalahkan 10 Malaikat Jatuh, 2 minggu setelah menjadi Iblis dan mengetahui kekuatan sendiri….. Impresif…. Sungguh Impresif."_ Seringai di wajah nya tambah melebar setelah membaca ini.

Data ini sedikit membuat Naruto terkejut, ingat SEDIKIT. Mengalahkan 10 Malaikat Jatuh bukanlah hal mudah bagi seseorang yang baru mengetahui kekuatan sendiri. Walaupun seorang Sekiryuutei terkuat sekalipun, tidak akan dapat melakukan hal sehebat ini, menurut Naruto yang pernah bertemu dan bertarung dengan Sekiryuutei generasi sebelum nya yang juga dianggap sebagai Sekiryuutei terkuat. Setidak nya dibutuhkan kurang-lebih 1 bulan untuk melakukan hal tersebut saat baru menyadari kekuatan sendiri. Dan mengalahkan 10 Malaikat Jatuh, 2 minggu setelah mengetahui kekuatan sendiri sudah sangat meyakinkan Naruto bahwa anak ini benar-benar memiliki potensi dan bakat seperti yang dikatakan oleh si kakek tua.

Dan dengan adanya potensi serta bakat yang luar biasa besar itu Naruto akan dengan mudah mengembangkan kekuatan anak ini dalam segala hal, tentu nya dengan cara Spartan khas Naruto. mengalihkan pandangan nya dari map, Naruto dapat melihat calon murid nya berjalan memasuki gerbang bersama 2 gadis cantik dengan masing-masing bersurai merah dan pirang mengapit calon murid nya di kedua sisi dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Melihat Wajah Issei yang Nampak nya sangat senang membuat seringai Naruto melebar dengan kengerian hampir menyerupai milik Shinigami sendiri. _'Nikmatilah Semua ini selagi bisa Issei.'_.

Dengan itu Naruto segera merubah Rubah nya menjadi sebuah paralayang lalu segera melompat terbang keangkasa, melewati Issei dan rombongan dengan cepat. Memang aneh sih seekor rubah bisa berubah-ubah wujud seperti itu, tapi mari tidak usah dibahas karena pada dasar nya fic ini memang sudah aneh.

**XxXxX**

Rias mendongak keatas saat ia merasakan aura lemah melewati nya dengan cukup cepat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapati apa pun di atas sana yang ada hanyalah langit biru. Namun Rias yakin dengan pasti orang yang memiliki aura tadi pastilah mengamati mereka, bukan bermaksud pe-de atau apa. Tapi semenjak penyerbuan Issei yang diam-diam di bantu Rias dan yang lain ke sebuah Gereja tak terpakai, letak markas Malaikat Jatuh, untuk menyelamatkan Biarawati yang sekarang menjadi budak nya (Di tambah dengan meledaknya kekuatan Issei). Membuat mereka mulai diperhatikan oleh 3 pihak yang ada, lebih tepatnya adalah Issei karena dia dapat mengalahkan 10 Malaikat Jatuh. Padahal baru 2 minggu ia menyadari kekuatan nya sendiri bahkan Issei belum berlatih secara maksimal. Yah, walaupun Issei juga babak belur akibatnya.

Tidak jarang dalam 1 minggu ini ia serta peerage nya yang lain mendapati Issei di buntuti oleh beberapa Malaikat Jatuh yang terkadang mencoba membunuh budak manis nya itu. Namun tentu saja dapat di musnahkan oleh Rias dan yang lain mengingat Malikat Jatuh tersebut termasuk golongan bawah di kalangan Malaikat Jatuh terlihat dari jumlah sayap mereka yang hanya memiliki maksimal 3 pasang sayap. Karena itulah Rias yakin orang yang memiliki aura itu pastilah mengamati mereka.

Namun dapat Rias rasakan dengan jelas perbedaan aura yang baru saja ia rasakan dengan yang biasa membuntuti Issei. Aura yang baru saja ia rasakan memang lah lemah, tapi entah mengapa Rias dapat rasakan Aura tersebut jauh lebih kuat dari pada aura yang ia serta peerage nya miliki. Membuat nya benar-benar yakin orang yang satu ini pasti lah kuat.

Menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak baik. Rias segera melihat kesamping untuk tidak mendapati apa pun, dilihat nya kedepan Issei serta Asia telah berjalan beberpa langkah di depan nya.

"Tunggu aku Issei-kun!"

**xXxXx**

Issei mengerang frustasi sembari menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang kecil nya. Dia benar-benar Frustasi sekarang, bayangkan saja. Pertama kau harus menjalani tugas sebagai Iblis yang di persulit dengan tidak bisa nya kau ber-teleport, membuatkau harus mengayuh sepeda kesana-kemari yang tentu saja membuat client tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah seorang Iblis. Dan sekarang Issei diberitahu oleh orang tua nya ia akan segera mendapat kan seorang Katekyo karena nilai nya yang terus anjlok tersebut. Tentu saja Issei awal nya menolak mentah-mentah hal tersebut, namun ia segera tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika orang tua nya mengatakan akan membakar semua koleksi majalah dan CD "PELAJARAN" kesayangan nya. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus tetap setuju.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Mendengar pintu kamar nya di ketok. Issei segera bangkit dengan malas lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika pintu di buka ia mendapati Kaa-san nya tengah tersenyum dengan lebar nya membuat Issei merasa bulu kuduk nya mulai berdiri.

"Ini Katekyo mu Issei, selama ia mengajar mu ia akan tinggal bersama kita. Tepat nya di kamar mu." Dengan itu Kaa-san nya segera berlalu. Meninggal kan tanda Tanya besar di Tanya Issei.

'_Apa katanya? Katekyo ku? Mana orang nya? Jelas-jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.'_ Batin Issei.

Baru saja Issei akan menutup pintu nya, kegiatan tersebut segera terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara kecil. "Aku disini bodoh." Bersamaan dengan itu Issei mendapat tendangan dahsyat pada perut nya membuat Issei terlempar ke dalam kamarnya.

Pintu di tutup, dan Issei yang sedang berlutut sambil memegang perut nya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang melakukan tendangan terkuat yang pernah ia rasakan itu, dan yang melakukan adalah…. Seorang Bayi?

Merasa penglihatan nya bermasalah karena sudah jelas, seorang Bayi tidak akan mampu melakukan tendangan segila itu. Membuat tangan kanan Issei bergerak untuk mengucek mata nya sedangkan tangan kiri nya masih memegangi perut nya. Setelah beberapa kali kucekan dan beberapa kali kedipan Bayi tersebut tak juga hilang. Berarti yang melakukan tendangan super kuat tadi Bayi ini dong?

Hell, Issei tidak akan percaya hal itu, Tidak mungkin Bayi melakukan itu. Kalau pun iya itu pastilah bayi hantu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Issei.

"Aku Manusia." Kata Bayi tersebut.

Meeeeennnn. Bayi ini sekarang bicara dengan lancer nya, jelas-jelas itu tidak mungkin. _'Tidak-tidak ini pasti hanya mimpi…. Ya mimpi…. Mimpi yang teramat buruk…'_ Batin Issei tidak percaya. Hell Yeah, tentu saja Issei tidak akan percaya hal ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, bodoh." Dan dengan itu Issei kembali mendapat sebuah tendangan kali ini di bagian dada. Membuat nya terkapar dengan Bayi tersebut di atas nya.

Dan hal ini benar-benar membuat Issei marah dan ingin segera menghancur kan batok kepala bayi ini. ia tidak peduli lagi kalau yang berhadapan dengan nya saat ini adalah anak kecil. Ia juga tidak peduli lagi orang-orang akan menganggap nya apa, ia tidak akan peduli jika jika orang mengadukan perbuatan yang benar-benar akan ia lakukan ini ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak. Bagi nya yang terpenting saat ini adalah menghancurkan batok kepala anak yang ada di atas nya ini, kemudian ia akan segera memakan bagian tubuh Bayi ini SATU-PERSATU dan dengan TANPA DIMASAK. Baru saja ia akan melakukan nya, Bayi ini lagi-lagi meng-interupsi.

"Kau tidak akan bias melakukan hal itu." Bayi itu melompat ke ranjang kecil Issei.

'_Meh, meremehkan ku dia. Tak tau apa kalau aku ini orang termesum se-Jepang' _Batin Issei.

Dengan Ekspresi ter-seram yang ia miliki (Niat nya nakutin si Bayi) Issei segera bangkit dari posisi nya, dan akan segera melakukan kegiatan kekerasan yang sudah terencana ini. jika tidak ter-interupsi lagi oleh suara si Bayi.

"Aku Katekyo mu." Kata Si Bayi tenang.

Majah Issei menjadi blank tanpa ekspresi sepenuh nya, "Hah?"

"Aku Katekyo mu." Ulang Si Bayi.

Meyakini bahwa pendengaran nya yang sedang bermasalah membuat Issei mengorek kedua telinga nya. _'Apa tadi kata nya? Katekyo ku? Aku pasti salah dengar.'_ Batin Issei sembari mengorek telinga nya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, bodoh. Aku Katekyo mu." Ulang Si Bayi seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Issei.

Issei memandang wajah si Bayi yang baru ia sadari berpakaian aneh yaitu setelan Tuxedo dengan sebuah Fedora berhiaskan garis berwarna Orange yang melingkari nya, Issei juga baru menyadari ada seekor Rubah kecil yang berbaring dengan malas di samping Bayi tersebut. sebelum sebuah tawa meledak dari mulut Issei. "BWAHAHAHAHAH," Issei tertawa dengan sangat keras, namun ekspresi si Bayi sama sekali tidak berubah. "HAHAHAA, Kau pasti bercanda! Dan juga apa-apaan itu bajumu itu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Maf –Ohok!" kata Issei terhenti oleh tendangan maha dahsyat dari Si Bayi, membuatnya terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

Si Bayi dengan santai kembali duduk di ranjang Issei, "Aku tidak pernah bercanda." Kata nya tenang.

Membuat Issei berhenti mengeluh mendengar nada dari si Bayi yang sama sekali tidak berisikan keraguan, "Kalu kau tidak percaya kau bias melihat kontrak ini." Si bayi menyodorkan sebuah kertas kearah Issei yang dengan susah payah menerima nya, dapat Issei lihat di sana tertera dengan sangat jelas tandatangan kedua orang tua nya. Ketika dia membalik lembaran tersebut ia dapat melihat foto Si Bayi dengan Frofil yang membuat Issei menganga.

**Name : Naruto.**

**From : Italy.**

**Graduate : University Of Oxford.**

**P.S : Naruto adalah lulusan termuda dan terbaik sepanjang masa di Oxford University. Naruto sangat ahli dalam bidang Matematika, ia menguasai lebih dari 10 Bahasa. **

Sebenar nya profil si bayi masih lebih panjang dari ini. Namun hanya ini lah yang dapat Issei baca karena terlalu Shock.

"Holy Shit! Kalian pasti bercanda!"

**TBC**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ini adalah Fic yang sebenar nya sudah sangat lama ingin saya buat. Namun entah kenapa selalu saja ada hambatan. Jadi maaf bagi yang kecewa karena saya belum melanjutkan fic yang lain nya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besar nya.**

**Dan seperti yang saya tulis di Warning pada bagian awal, Fic ini sangat banyak mengandung unsure KHR! Dan juga akan sedikit mengadopsi jalan cerita dari Anime tersebut. **

**Kalau di Tanya kenapa, saya akan menjawab "Karena saya ingin sesuatau yang beda di setiap Fic-fic yang saya buat." **

**Dan kalau di Tanya kenapa harus KHR!, Saya akan menjawab "Karena dalam pemikiran saya KHR dan DxD memiliki banyak persamaan. Juga karena KHR! Ini sangat-sangat lah menarik dalam banyak hal."**

**Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampai kan disini, sekian dan terima kasih!**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arcobaleno**

**Disclaimers : Not Me!**

**Warning : SANGAT-SANGAT banyak mengandung unsure KHR!, RebornLike! Naru, OOC, Typo, dan lain nya.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Issei berjalan menuju tempatnya belajar dengan muka yang sangat-sangat kusut, bahkan lebih kusut dari biasa nya. Dan jika kau mau tahu alasan nya tanya kan saja pada Naruto, "Sang Bayi penjelmaan Satan." (Julukan dari Issei).

Issei memberi julukan seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia memberikan julukan tersebut karena kelakuan Naruto yang semena-mena dan semau nya tanpa bisa dilarang + sangat Kasar. Bahkan walaupun ia baru kenal Naruto kemarin malam, ia sudah sangat yakin semua orang yang mengenal Naruto akan setuju dengan julukan yang diberikan nya ini.

**Flashback ON.**

"Holy Shit! Kau pasti bercanda."

Men, tentu saja Issei tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apa yang dibaca nya barusan. Mana mungkin seorang bayi dapat melakukan semua itu, semua itu pasti lah hanya rekayasa yang dibuat sang Bayi agar bisa mengelabui orang tua nya. Issei bingung apakah orang tua nya begitu bodoh sampai bisa mempercayai data yang tentu saja tidak mungkin benar ini, atau jangan-jangan Bayi ini pakai hipnotis? Iya pasti lah hipnotis. Tapi kalau pun Si bayi yang Issei ketahui bernama Naruto ini memang melakukan hipnotis kepada orang tua nya, apa itu memang perlu? Apa memang perlu melakukan hal itu demi menjadi Katekyo bagi Issei?.

"I-ini be-bercanda kan?" tanya Issei dengan sedikit tersendat sekaligus menyingkirkan pemikiran nya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah bercanda." Balas Naruto dengan tenang.

"Ta-tapi tidak mungkin kan Bayi seperti mu melakukan semua ini. lagi pula bagaimana bisa kau membuat orang tua ku percaya pada mu?" Tanya Issei lagi, masih dengan sedikit tersendat akibat terkejut.

Iris coklat tua Issei memandang Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang nya, dengan pandangan yang menuntut jawaban dengan secepatnya. "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dan aku tidak melakukan apa pun kepada orang tua mu. Mereka langsung setuju saat aku mengatakan aku akan menjadi Katekyo mu."

Melihat remaja bersurai coklat yang sekarang ini mulai mencoba berdiri membuat Naruto menaikan alis nya ketika Issei memandang nya dengan marah. "KAU PASTI BERCANDA KAN?! TIDAK MUNGKIN ORANG TUA KU MAU MELAKUKAN ITU. KAU PAST –" Perkataan Issei terpotong ketika, untuk yang kesekian kali nya Naruto melayangkan tendangan maha dahsyat milik nya.

"Jangan pernah berteriak pada Katekyo mu." Kata Naruto tenang sembari kembali duduk di ranjang Issei tepat disebelah rubah milik nya.

Melihat murid nya yang kembali duduk dan tidak berbicara apa-apa, Naruto mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, mari kita ulang." Naruto mengambil jeda agar dapat menarik perhatian murid nya. Ketika melihat perhatian murid nya sekarang sepenuh nya berada pada nya, Naruto segera melanjutkan. "Nama ku Naruto. dan ini adalah peliharaan ku, Kurama." Naruto menunjuk rubah nya yang hanya memberikan pandangan malas pada Issei.

"ehem…. Kalau begitu… Perkenal kan ak –" Entah untuk keberapa kali nya Perkataan Issei lagi-lagi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu." Kata Naruto tenang. Iris Sapphire besar milik nya memandang Issei dengan tanpa expresi. "Dan ingat ini, aku akan mengajarimu dalam segala hal."

Baru saja Issei akan menyela, ia menghentikan diri nya sendiri ketika melihat sebuah gelembung mengembang dari hidung Naruto. _'Apa dia tidur….? Tapi mata nya masih terbuka'_ Batin Issei.

Dengan segera Issei menegakkan diri nya. Lalu maju selangkah dengan tangan yang mencoba meraih Naruto demi memastikan bayi ini tidur atau tidak. Namun lagi-lagi Issei menghentikan kegiatan nya, ketika melihat beberapa benda yang Issei ketahui memiliki bentuk seperti granat tangan dikaitkan satu sama lain di sekeliling ranjang Issei, dan juga sebuah kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan di dalam nya.

**Jangan Pernah menyentuh tali ini, atau kau akan merasakan akibatkan.**

Issei tertawa ketika diri nya selesai membaca tulisan tersebut. Ini pastilah hanya lah akal-akalan Naruto supaya Issei tidak mengganggu tidur nya. Lagi pula tidak mungkin granat tangan berwarna hijau ini benar-benar dapat meledak, ini pastilah hanya mainan. Kan tidak mungkin bayi yang (harus Issei akui) imut ini memiliki benda seberbahaya itu, maka dari itu Issei menarik tali yang ada disana.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Maka pada malam itu terlahirlah julukan baru bagi Naruto.

**xXxXx**

Alaram khas Otaku milik Issei telah lama berbunyi. Issei yang tengah tidur di futon di bawah kasur nya, karena Naruto tidur dikasur nya. Segera mengerang panjang, diri nya benar-benar masih mengantuk karena baru tidur pukul 3 tadi malam. Salahkan ledakkan granat Naruto tadi malam membuat diri nya tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul 3 karena kesakitan, dan yang aneh adalah semua yang ada di rumah sama sekali tidak menyadari ledakkan yang lumayan besar tersebut.

"Iya, sebentar lag-OHOK!"

Issei langsung terbangun ketika merasakan perut nya di tendang oleh Naruto. "Bangun, erodame." Kata nya.

"NARUTO! Bisakah kau berhenti menendang ku?!" Marah Issei, sudah pasti Issei marah. Bayangkan saja kau terus ditendang oleh orang yang baru kau kenal, kau pasti kesal bukan?.

"Hn, tidak bisa." Kata Naruto tenang. " Lebih baik kau sudah bersiap ketika aku kembali kesini." Dengan itu Naruto segera berlalu.

Issei masih begitu ragu dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto sekarang adalah Katekyo nya. Sebenar nya ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan Naruto menjadi Katekyo nya, yang ia permasalahkan adalah, bagaimana bila Naruto mengetahui fakta bahwa Issei adalah Iblis. Hal itu akan membuat hidup Issei akan semakin buruk jika Naruto memberi tahukan itu pada manusia awam lain nya. Dan yang kedua adalah, bagaimana bila seluruh teman-teman/Seluruh Murid Kuoh Academy, mengetahui bahwa Bayi seperti Naruto menjadi Katekyo nya, tentu nya mereka akan menertawakan Issei. Belum lagi tetangga yang akan mengadukan keluarga nya ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak, karena memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur.

Mengacuhkan pikiran tersebut. Issei segera beranjak dari tempat nya dan dengan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah, tentu saja ia tidak mau lagi terkena tendangan yang ia juluki "Naruto Kicks.".

**Flashback OFF.**

Issei bahkan merasa julukan Naruto yang ia berikan itu salah. Karena Naruto bukan lah "penjelmaan Satan" melainkan Satan itu sendiri.

Asia yang berjalan tepat disebelah Issei, sebenar nya ingin melakukan sesuatu agar bisa membuat orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa nya itu kembali ceria seperti biasa nya. Namun ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Karena saat Issei di tanya lelaki itu hanya mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa." Tapi Asia tahu itu tidak tidak benar.

'_Apa Karena Naruto-san?'_ Batin Asia. Ia sudah diperkenalkan dengan bayi berpakaian eksentrik tersebut saat sarapan tadi.

Dan kalau boleh jujur Asia menyukai Naruto. selain karena wajah nya imut bak malaikat, Asia juga merasa bahwa Naruto itu adalah orang yang penyayang dan baik hati.

Asia berpikir bahwa Naruto lah penyebab kemurungan Issei, karena pada saat sarapan tadi Issei Nampak men-death glare Naruto sepanjang waktu. Asia tahu pandangan Issei tersebut bukan ditunjukan karena Issei membenci Naruto melainkan karena status Naruto sebagai Katekyo nya. Asia sangat mengerti hal itu, karena pada dasar nya Issei adalah orang yang sangat-sangat tidak mau belajar. Dan kini ada seseorang yang selalu menyuruh nya untuk belajar, tentu saja Issei akan kesal.

Sebenar nya Asia merasa was-was dengan kehadiran Naruto. Sebenar nya bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya takut Naruto akan mendapatkan fakta bahwa diri nya dan Issei adalah seorang Iblis dan tentu saja sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi bila hal itu memang terjadi.

'_Ah, tidak mungkin karena Naruto-san.' _Batin Asia menyingkirkan pemikiran nya.

Mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari pemikiran masing-masing saat mendengar Bel tanda jam pertama akan segera dimulai berbunyi dengan nyaring.

**XxXxX**

Semua anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib kini tengah berkumpul termasuk Issei dan Asia. Sebenar nya hari ini mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal untuk mengadakan pertemuan, tapi entah mengapa Rias menyuruh Akeno untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota Club untuk mengadakan pertemuan demi sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Bucho bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum seperti biasa nya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu…." Rias mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Issei yang juga balas menatap nya dengan iris coklat tua milik nya. "Issei-kun apa kau punya seorang adik?" tanya nya.

"Setahuku tidak Bucho." Kata Issei sedikit bingung. Kenapa Bucho tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini?. Batin Issei.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia Issei-kun?" Kali ini Akeno yang angkat bicara sembari menunjuk Issei, lebih tepatnya bahu kanan Issei. Seluruh anggota club juga melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Akeno.

Dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala nya Issei segera melihat kebahu kanan nya untuk mendapati –

"Naruto?!"

Naruto yang kini duduk dengan tenang di bahu nya dengan pakaian Tuxedo dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna orange tidak lupa dengan Fedora milik nya dan jangan lupakan DOT besar berwarna kuning menggantung di leher nya. Sedangkan Kurama ada di bahu kiri nya.

"Ciaossu.".

**xXxXx**

Setelah beberapa penjelasan malu-malu dari Issei (dibantu Asia) akhir nya seluruh anggota Club mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah Katekyo Issei, Issei tidak memberitahu kepada mereka tingkah Naruto agar tidak lebih terhina karena ketahuan tidak dapat melawan seorang Bayi. Sedangkan Naruto terus diam selama penjelasan tadi, hanya menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan INNOCENT yang membuat Issei ingin muntah ditempat.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Rias menatap Naruto dengan curiga karena Rias dapat merasakan aura Naruto sama seperti aura yang ia rasakan kemarin sewaktu di gerbang. Dan dari penjelasan Issei tadi Rias bertambah yakin bahwa Naruto adalah orang hebat, bagaimana tidak? Naruto terus berada di bahu Issei entah berapa lama namun Issei sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Karena kata Issei, saat ia pergi dari rumah Naruto masih berbicara dengan orang tua nya. Tentu saja berada didekat Iblis (Yang diketahui memiliki indra yang lebih peka dari manusia) tanpa bisa di sadari Iblis itu sendiri merupakan hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi seorang yang sangat Rias yakini adalah seorang manusia dan ditambah manusia tersebut adalah seorang Bayi. Dengan ini sesegera mungkin Rias akan mengutus familiar milik nya untuk mengawasi bayi ini.

"Jadi boleh kami tahu nama mu?" tanya Kiba mewakili semua nya. Karena memang saat penjelasan tadi Issei maupun Asia tidak memberitahu mereka nama Bayi ini.

"Naruto. salam kenal Iblis-san." kata Si bayi pendek tentu nya dengan suara kecil nan imut khas Bayi.

Membuat mereka yang ada disana terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi mengetahui mereka adalah seorang Iblis, bahkan manusia dewasa pun tidak dapat mengetahui hal tersebut. Sedang kan bayi ini tahu bahkan saat mereka baru bertemu. Hal ini juga membuat Rias semakin yakin bahwa bayi ini bukan lah seorang bayi biasa.

Yang paling terkejut terkejut adalah Issei serta Asia. Ternyata hal yang mereka khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi, dan sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Naruto yang melihat ekxpresi terkejut mereka. Menyeringai kecil, rupa nya benar apa yang ia pikirkan. Mereka semua mengira ia hanya lah seorang bayi polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Apa mereka tidak menyadari aura aneh milik nya?. Hanya lah gadis berambut merah yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Heir dari Clan Gremory yang menyadari aura aneh miliki Naruto.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau mak-maksud Nar-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan tergagap. Ia tersenyum gugup kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendesah pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar nya, wajah nya sama sekali tidak menunjukan expresi sama sekali. "Berhenti menutupi kebenaran Nona Gremory." Kata nya tanpa emosi. Namun mata nya sedikit menajam kepada Rias seakan-akan mengatakan 'Lebih-baik-jujur-atau-mati'.

Paras cantik Rias kehilangan senyum gugup milik nya digantikan wajah serius. "Dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu?" tanya nya. Nada nya sangat lah dingin sehingga anggota Club yang lain merinding, tatapan tajam nya seakan-akan mengeluarkan laser. Namun sema itu sama-sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak berubah, menandakan bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak terperngaruh dengan nada tajam dari Rias. Expresi nya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang fedora milik nya. Namun dapat mereka lihat dengan pasti ada sebuah seringai di wajah Naruto.

Sebelum sempat mereka menanyakan lebih lanjut kepada Naruto. mereka diiinterupsi oleh muncul nya sebuah lingkarang sihir diiringi oleh semburan api yang sukup kuat. Hal ini entah kenapa membuat Rias memandang benci kearah lingkarang sihir tersebut yang kini telah menampakkan seseorang dengan rambut blonde dan berwajah playboy.

Sementara anggota yang lain melihat dengan bingung kearah cowok blonde yang tersenyum meremehkan. Sang wakil presiden mengikuti jejak sang presiden yaitu men-death glare cowok tersebut. diantara semua cowok yang pernah Akeno temui, cowok ini lah yang paling Akeno benci. Selain karena sifat mesum dan playboy nya, juga karena tunangan Rias ini selalu memaksa Rias untuk menikahinya seberapa keraspun Rias menolak ditambah dengan selalu mencoba merayu Akeno agar mau menjadi bagian dari Peerage nya.

Naruto?. Ia menyeringai sembari menarik turun fedora nya membuat expresi nya sama sekali tidak terbaca. _'ini akan sangat menarik.'_ Batin nya saat ia melihat Cowok Iblis tunangan Rias mulai berjalan berjalan kearah Rias dengan sebuah senyum memuakkan.

**XxXxX**

Ruangan Club kini kembali sepi setelah kepergian Riser serta para budak nya dan Grayfia. Keheningan terus terjadi di ruangan ini, mereka semua tengah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing mengenai Rating Game yang akan diadakan 10 hari lagi di UnderWorld. Rating Game antara Rias Gremory beserta Peerage nya melawan Riser Phenex beserta peerage nya, sebuah Rating Game yang dilakukan untuk menghentikan pertunangan antra Rias dan Riser.

Para anggota OSIS beserta Sona Sitri yang dating saat Riser mulai membuat ulah juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-pun. Bagaimana pun ini bukan lah urusan mereka, melainkan urusan Rias dan Riser atau juga bisa dibilang Gremory dan Phenex. Jadi mereka para Sitri hanya bisa diam karena notabene nya mereka adalah orang luar bagi kedua keluarga, baik sedekat apa-pun hubungan mereka dengan salah satu keluarga.

"Rias, aku saran kan kalian harus berlatih. Bagaimana pun Riser jauh lebih kuat dan berpengalaman di bandingkan kalian semua." Saran Sona. Sekaligus sebagai pemecah keheningan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Rias segera menjawab. "Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu." Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada para peerage nya. "Kalian bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi sekarang juga ke UnderWorld untuk berlatih!" Kata nya tegas. Semua peerage nya mengangguk semangat.

"Kurasa aku tidak setuju dengan mu, nona Gremory." Kata Naruto yang kini entah sejak kapan telah berada di depan pintu, expresi nya saat ini tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh bayang-bayang fedora nya, sedangkan Kurama tetap berada di posisi nya.. Memang saat Raiser menggoda Rias, Naruto segera keluar dari sana karena beberapa alasan. Namun biar pun ia berada diluar ia tetap mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam rudangan ini.

Seluruh anggota OSIS melihat dengan aneh kea rah Naruto. "Siapa dia Rias?" tanya Sona.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Kata Rias dengan tenang. Rias kembali melihat kearah Naruto, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sona. "Bisa kau ulang Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias. Bahkan melupakan untuk mencari tahu kenapa Naruto mengetahui ia adalah seorang Iblis.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan mu, Nona Gremory." Ulang Naruto.

Issei memandang Naruto bingung. "Apa maksud mu Naruto. Bukan kah lebih baik kalau kami segera latihan agar bisa mengalahkan bedebah itu?" tanya Issei sedikit geram, karena Naruto menghambat waktu latihannya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku melarang kalian berlatih," Kata Naruto, pandangan nya lurus ke depan seakan melihat masa depan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau Issei serta Yuuto dibawa ke UnderWorld."

Dan lagi-lagi kata-kata Naruto mengundang kebingungan di otak mereka. Anggota OSIS hanya diam karena sekali lagi mereka tahu ini bukan lah urusan mereka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku dan Issei-kun tidak boleh ke UnderWorld Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"kalian tidak boleh kesana karena aku sendiri yang akan melatih kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"APA?!" Mereka semua kompak mengatakan hal itu tentu nya Sona dan Tsubaki tidak, mereka terlalu cool untuk melakukan itu.

"Naruto-kun kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Akeno.

Naruto menatap Akeno untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah bercanda."

Rias berpikir untuk sesaat. "Aku tahu Kau adalah Katekyo Issei…" Rias memberi jeda sesaat, dapat ia lihat para anggota OSIS sedikit terkejut saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. "Tapi tetap saja kau masih bayi untuk melatih Issei dalam bertempur." Sambung Rias.

"Dan juga kenapa aku harus tetap tinggal disini?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto menurunkan fedora nya sehingga expresi nya tidak terlihat, sama sekali. Hanya bibir yang membentuk sebuah seringai yang dapat dilihat. "Karena kau memiliki potensi yang besar dan dengan dilatih oleh teman ku kau akan jauh lebih kuat, Yuuto…" Mereka menebak-nebak siapa orang yang Naruto bilang teman, Naruto segera melanjutkan. "Dan aku akan tetap melatih mereka. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan mu nona." Lanjut nya.

Rias menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "Maaf aku tidak akan membiarkan itu…. Aku yakin dengan berada di bawah bimbingan mu mereka tidak akan bisa berkembang, karena kau adalah BAYI." Kata Rias dingin. Mata nya tidak lepas dari Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau meremehkan ku nona…." Dengus nya. "Biarkan aku melatih mereka dan aku pastikan mereka berdua dapat mengatasi si Phenex dengan mudah, Deal?" tawar Naruto, expresi nya masih tidak terlihat.

Biasa nya Naruto akan segera melakukan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa permisi dulu. Namun mengingat Rias yang merupakan King mereka dan juga Rias merupakan adik seorang Maou. Akan jadi masalah besar jika Naruto 'menculik' budak nya ini.

Semua mata tertuju pada Rias untuk mendapat jawaban. Dapat mereka lihat Rias berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak berhasil?" tanya Rias. Dan kembali semua mata tertuju pada si Bayi.

"Kau boleh ambil nyawaku." Kata nya datar.

"Deal!"

Naruto segera berbalik sambil berbicara sebelum sosok nya menghilang.

"Kalian berdua persiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi Neraka besok."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**saya ingatkan Naruto itu sifat nya bukan dingin melainkan jarang mengeluarkan expresi. Umur Naruto adalah 3 tahun dan tinggi nya sama seperti Reborn (saya lupa dan malas ngecek.)**

**Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


	3. Chapter 3

A**rcobaleno**

**Disclaimers : Not Me!**

**Warning : SANGAT-SANGAT Banyak mengandung unsur KHR,RebornLike! Naru, OOC, Typo, dan yang lain nya.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Ciaossu."

"…"

"Ya, Ini aku."

"…"

"Aku perlu bantuan mu."

"…"

"Datang saja."

"…"

"Kota Kuoh."

"…"

"Usahakan secepatnya."

"…"

"Hn."

Setelah berakhirnya pembicaraan itu, Dengan segera Kurama segera kembali ke wujud asal nya. Sang pemilik menyeringai lebar. "Bersiaplah Issei."

**XxXxX**

Issei serta Yuuto duduk di salah satu pohon di sebuah daerah tepat di kaki gunung, tempat ini sangat lah luas dan masih penuh dengan tanaman hijau. Kalau Issei tidak salah gunung yang tepat berada di belakang mereka ini bernama "Gunung Jaya Wijaya" yang letak nya di suatu Negara bernama Indonesia. Di tempat ini lah mereka berjanji untuk bertemu Naruto, untuk segera memulai latihan. Mereka sudah ada disini sejak pukul 06:00 pagi, namun si Bayi belum dating juga. Dan kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?.

"HAH?! SUDAH 12:00 SIANG!"

Ya, sekarang telah tepat pukul 12 siang namun sang Bayi belum juga menampakkan batang hidung nya. Tentu saja membeuat Issei –yang diketehui sebagai orang yang tidak sabaran- kesal hingga tidak ketulungan. Yah, Biar pun orang sabar pasti juga akan kesal jika sudah selama ini.

'_Dan kenapa cowok cantik satu ini masih bisa tersenyum?!'_ teriak Issei dalam batin.

Sumfah Issei benar-benar kesal dengan cowok cantik –yang dianggap nya rifal- ini. Yang membuat Issei kesal bukan hanya karena harus terus berduaan dari pagi dengan cowok ini, tapi juga karena Cowok cantik satu ini selalu saja tersenyum dan berperilaku SOK akrab dengan dirinya. Dia nggak bisa marah apa?. Pikir Issei.

"HOOIII! Bisa nggak kau berhenti senyum kayak orang gila?!" Yap, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ditahan itu keluar juga.

Yuuto mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah Issei, masih dengan senyum nya. "Kok harus berhenti Issei-kun? Kan senyum itu baik." Kata Kiba. "Seharus nya kau yang berhenti mengeluh dan marah-marah Issei-kun. Nanti bisa cepat tua loh." Lanjut nya Kiba, wajah nya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

Baru saja Issei akan bicara dia sudah dipotong oleh sebuah suara. "Yuuto benar Issei." Suara itu berasal dari atas pohon tempat mereka bersandar, dan entah kenapa bulu kuduk Issei merinding ngeri.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Issei serta Yuuto segera melihat kearah atas. Untuk mendapati –

"Ciaossu."

Naruto tengah bertengger di batang pohon menggunakan kostum MONYET, dan aneh nya Kurama –Rubah kecil Naruto- juga berpakaian seperti Monyet.

Berbeda dengan Yuuto yang hanya sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut, Issei menunjukkan hal yang jauh dari Yuuto. "NARUTO?!" teriak nya. Dan karena saking terkejutnya tubuh nya jatuh kebelakang menghasilkan bunyi bum-kecil dan debu yang sedikit berterbangan.

"Kau bodoh sekali Issei." Kata Naruto.

Dengan segera Issei berdiri dengan expresi marah. "NARUTO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU?! DAN KENAPA KAU BERPAKAIAN SEPERTI MONYET?!" Teriak nya mengacuh kan ejekan Naruto.

"Hn. Bukan urusan mu," expresi Naruto tetap tenang dan tidak berubah sama sekali. "Dan aku disini sejak pukul 07:00." Lanjut nya.

"APA?!" Lagi-lagi Issei berteriak keras.

Berbeda dengan Issei, Yuuto merubah expresi nya menjadi serius. _'Sejak 7 pagi, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan nya. Anak ini sangat berbahaya.'_ Batin nya, sedikit kaget.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai setelah ia membaca pikiran Yuuto. Setidak nya Yuuto akan lebih mudah dilatih dibandingkan Issei, mengingat otak mereka yang sangat-amat jauh berbeda. Pikir Naruto.

Dengan segera sang bayi kembali memfokuskan perhatian nya pada murid ero nya. Ia meloncat meninggal kan Kurama, dan sesegera mungkin menendang kepala Issei tepat di muka. Membuat sang murid kembali terjatuh, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih parah dan diperparah dengan muka nya yang memiliki "Cap Kaki Naruto.".

"Sudah aku bilang. Jangan pernah berteriak pada ku." Ucap Naruto sembari melompat ke pundak Yuuto yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan tanpa suara.

Setelah sekian lama hening. Akhirnya Issei kembali berdiri sambil menatap dengan sangat marah kearah Naruto. "NARUTO! BERHENTILAH MENENDANG KU!" teriak nya dengan lantang, sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari nya. Issei memang nampaknya tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab Issei kembali bicara dengan volume yang sedikit lebih dikecilkan. "Dan kalau kau memang sudah ada disini selama ini! kenapa kau tidak menemui kami?!" Kali ini Yuuto mengangguk setuju.

Kurama segera merayap ke tangan kanan Naruto, dan dengan segera berubah menjadi sebuah Shotgun berwarna orange. Muncung nya terarah pada Isssei yang berdiri sekitar 4 meter dari Yuuto –akibat tendangan Naruto-. "Jangan. Pernah. Teriak. Dihadapan. Ku." Kata nya dengan nada memerintah. Ooh, jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang kelam menguar dari tubuh nya.

Issei dan Yuuto disatu sisi benar-benar terkejut melihat Rubah yang melingkar di leher Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah senjata. Setahu mereka hewan yang hanya bisa berubah hanya lah seekor familiar, itu pun hanya bisa menjadi seorang manusia. Sedang kan kini yang dihadapan mereka seekor Rubah -yang bisa dipastikan bukan Familiar- bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan berupa manusia. Dan setelah ini semua berakhir, Yuuto pastikan ia akan membicarakan Bayi aneh ini dengan Bucho nya.

Issei menelan ludah melihat Shotgun yang teracung pada nya. Dan juga nada memerintah Naruto serta Aura yang sangat mengerikan tersebut. "I-ini se-njata pa-palsu ka?" tanya nya dengan gugup.

Sejujurnya kalau Issei menjadi Yuuto –yang menganggap senjata yang di pegang Naruto itu palsu- yang baru bertemu Naruto kemarin dan belum pernah tidur bersama Naruto, ia pasti juga akan mengira shotgun tersebut palsu. Namun mengingat insiden "Granat Malam." Waktu itu, Issei ragu senjata itu adalah senjata mainan.

Dapat Issei serta Yuuto lihat dan dengar. Naruto mengongkang Shotgun tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan dengan kesebuah pohon yang berjarak 15 meter dari mereka. Selanjut nya dengan sebuah tekanan di pelatuk oleh Naruto dan sebuah bunyi –

DOR

Pohon tersebut RUBUH dengan sekali tembak. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa senjata yang di pegang oleh Naruto sama sekali bukan mainan.

Berbeda dengan Issei yang mencoba menelan ludah dengan muka pucat sepenuh nya. Kiba membuat suatu catatan mental, 'Berbahaya! Jauhi!' sambil melihat Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman nerveus.

Naruto memperlebar seringainya mendengar hal itu. Ia melihat kearah Issei, "Mau coba?" tawar nya.

"Tidak terima kasih." Jawab Issei cepat. "Aku masih belum bercinta dengan wanita." Sambung nya.

"Bagus." Naruto menyeringai. Kurama kembali seperti semula, masih berkostum monyet berkulit coklat –sama seperti Naruto-.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan yang cukup aneh –Bagi Issei- Kiba akhirnya buka suara.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, kid?" Tanya Yuuto dengan melihat kearah Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali kesetelan biasa nya dan Kurama –yang juga sudah tidak memakai kostum Monyet- yang melingkar di leher nya.

Issei mengangguk. "Iya. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Ulang Issei. Melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergerak atau pun bersuara, Issei kembali buka suara. "Lebih baik kita langsung latihan daripada diam seperti ini." Yuuto mengangguk.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kita akan menunggu seseorang." Ia duduk di bahu lebar Yuuto. "Dan jangan tanya siapa." Gelembung muncul di hidung Naruto. Issei langsung bungkam.

**XxXxX**

Setelah 1 jam akhirnya selembung di hidung Naruto meletus dengan sebuah bunyi pop-kecil. Membuat Issei –yang tengah membayangkan "Pelajaran"- melihat kearah Naruto, serta Yuuto –yang juga baru terbangun dari tidur nya-. Mereka lihat Naruto memandang keatas dengan tanpa expresi membuat mereka turut melihat keatas. Sebelum mereka melihat keatas, mereka sempat melihat DOT di leher Naruto bersinar dengan cukup terang.

Dengan background Matahari yang bersinar terik. Dapat mereka lihat seseorang yang seukuran dengan Naruto tengah dibawa oleh seekor burung. Setelah sang pendatang turun dengan segera mereka pastikan bahwa sang pendatang adalah seorang bayi sama seperti Naruto namun bergender perempuan.

Sang bayi pendatang memiliki mata Onix –yang entah kenapa memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh- surai nya berwarna raven sepunggung (**A/N : **saya sangat tidak pandai mendeskripsikan hal-hal yang berbau perempuan. Jadi, bayangkan saja gaya rambutnya sama seperti Mei Terumi. Tentu nya dengan warna raven.).

Sang bayi pendatang memakai sebuah Yukata berwarna putih dengan notif bungan sakura dan sebuah obi berwarna pink melingkarinya, dengan wajah cantik dan imut khas bayi. Secara keseluruhan bayi pendatang ini bisa dibilang cantik (untuk ukuran bayi.) serta imut. Bayi pendatang ini juga memakai DOT seperti Naruto, namun berwarna Biru. Serta sebuah pedang panjang yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya tersampir di pinggang kiri nya, dengan warna biru gelap.

Naruto melompat turun dari pundak Yuuto, berjalan dengan pasti kearah sang pendatang. Kurama masih setia di lehernya, DOT nya telah berhenti bercahaya. Berhenti tepat satu meter di depan sang pendatang, Naruto segera menyapa…

"Ciaossu. Satsuki." Tentu nya dengan gaya nya sendiri.

Sang pendatang –yang Issei dan Yuuto dengar bernama Satsuki- segera berlari kearah Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit berair, sang pendatang segera memeluk Naruto yang hanya diam. "Uweeeee… aku rindu pada mu Naruto." kata nya sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Iya aku tahu." Kata Naruto. Dan Issei bersumfah demi BH Akeno-senpai, nada yada yang Naruto gunakan sedikit lebih lembut dari biasa nya.

Issei dan Yuuto sedikit sweatdrop saat melihat adegan "Romance Versi Balita." Mereka tidak pernah berpikir dan tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa di dunia ini ada adegan romance antara balita. Dan jika saja mereka membawa kamera ataupun HP, mereka pasti sudah mengabadikan momen aneh ini. Setelah nya mereka akan meng-upload nya ke social media, setelah itu mereka akan menjadi orang terkenal! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto melepas pelukan tersebut dengan lembut. Kemudian segera mengadap kan diri mereka kearah Issei dan Yuuto yang masih sedikit sweatdrop. "Kalian berdua perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata nya. Tentu nya dengan nada otoriter.

Yuuto yang duluan sadar segera memperkenalkan diri. "H-ha`i. Yuuto Kiba, kelas 2A Kuoh Academy. Salam kenal." Yuuto dengan senyum biasa nya.

"Hyoudou Issei, 2B Kuoh Academy. Salam kenal." Issei ikut tersenyum. Satsuki tersenyum lalu mengangguk kearah mereka berdua.

Naruto mendorong Satsuki maju selangkah di depan nya. "Dia Satsuki dari Italia, te –"

"Pacar!" potong Satsuki dengan nada ceria.

"Teman."

"Pacar!."

"Teman."

"Pacar!"

"Teman."

"PACAR!"

"Ya. Terserah kau sajalah." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan membuat Satsuki tersenyum girang.

Issei menganga dengan lebar nya mendengar Naruto menyerah. Walaupun baru dua hari dua malam ia mengenal Naruto, namun Issei sudah sangat yakin Naruto adalah orang yang TIDAK AKAN pernah mau mengalah. Tapi itu terpatahkan setelah Issei melihat Bayi cewek ini bisa membuat Naruto menyerah. Namun ketika sebuah fakta menghantam kepala nya, expresi nya menggelap kemudian mengambil 1 langkah mundur lalu berbalik. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi Kiba.

Yuuto lagi-lagi dibuat Seatdrop melihat tingkah-laku bayi ini satu ini yang sangat-sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Tadi dia mengejutkan Yuuto dengan fakta dia telah ada disekitar dirinya dan Issei namun sama sekali tidak mereka sedari. Dan sekarang bayi ini punya pacar?! Dunia pasti sebentar lagi akan hancur!. Yuuto tersadar dari pikiran nya saat melihat wajah Issei yang entah mengapa menggelap. Ada apa dengannya?. Pikir Yuuto.

Lagi-lagi Yuuto dibuat bingung saat ia melihat Issei berjalan menjauh dari nya ke sebuah pohon. Pasangan yang sedang Lovey-dovey juga menyadari tingkah aneh Issei, namun mereka diam saja dan hanya memadang Issei dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kecuali untuk Naruto, ia menyeringai lebar. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Issei.

Issei terus berjalan hingga ia sampai ke pohon terdekat. Issei segera terduduk dengan kedua lutut nya mata nya masih memadang kebawah expresi nya tetap gelap. Namun secara tiba-tiba setetes air mataturun dari pelupuk mata Issei, bahunya mulai bergetar. Dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Hiks…hiks…." Mereka semua menatap Issei dengan pandangan aneh bin bingung. Kecuali Naruto tentunya, ia masih mempertahankan seringainya, dengan expresi yang tidak terbaca.

"…...kenapa…..kenapa….." Issei berbicara disela-sela tangisan nya. "…Kenapa DUNIA INI BEGITU TIDAK ADIL?!" Issei berteriak kepada pohon tersebut, sembari menegakkan kepala nya. Dan terlihatlah mata Issei yang sudah sangat basah dan ingus yang mewer kemana-mana.

Berbeda dengan Satsuki dan Yuuto dan yang semakin bingung, Naruto malah bersiul kecil dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya bukan terkejut sih, lebih tepatnya tidak menyangka Issei akan sampai sebegitu nya.

"KENAPA?!" Teriak Issei lagi pada pohon tua tersebut. "BAHKAN BAYI PUN PUNYA PACAR! DAN AKU TIDAK! KENNNNNNAAAAAAPAAAAA?!" Teriak Issei semakin histeris.

Satsuki dan Yuuto sweatdrop sedangkan Naruto masih menyeringai.

Setelah beberapa lama Issei terus menangis membuat Naruto kesal. Dengan cepat diubah nya Kurama menjadi sebuah Shotgun. Kemudian dengan kirinya, shotgun tersebut ia kongkang.

GLUP

Issei menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat mendegar bunyi tersebut. Dengan cepat ia segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Yuuto yang masih sedikit Sweatdrop. Setelah nya ia segera memasang posisi menyembah terhadap Naruto yang sudah merubah kembali Kurama kebentuk semula. Dan ini lagi-lagi sukses membuat Satsuki dan Yuuto sweatdrop.

"Apa perintahmu tuan?"

"Berdirilah wahai anak muda."

Sweatdrop di kepala Satsuki dan Yuuto makin membesar melihat tingkah antic guru dan murid ini.

"ehem~~" Satsuki berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana. Entah sejak kapan seekor elang berwarna coklat dengan kepala putih telah ada di kepala nya.

"Baiklah…" Naruto kembali dalam mode seriusnya. "Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan kami dalam bertarung, dan kalian harus mengikuti peraturan ini." kata nya sembari merubah Kurama kembali menjadi shotgun. Sedangkan Satsuki mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Sejujurnya Issei dan Yuutotidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya kedua bayi ini bisa bertarung. Tapi karena situasi mereka yang sekarang ini tengah krisis besar. (Issei ditodong shotgun, Yuuto ditodong pedang.) mereka hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Pertama : Jangan pernah berbicara saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Bahkan dilarang menunjukan gigi kalian." Satsuki memulai.

"Kedua : Selalu memperhatikan keselamatan teman." Naruto melanjutkan.

"Ketiga : Jangan pernah meremehkan musuh."

"Kalian harus benar-benar mengingat ini, atau kalian akan merasakan akibat nya…" Naruto merubah Shotgun nya kembali menjadi Kurama. "Sekarang bubar."

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Apa maksud mu bubar? Kita bahkan belum berlatih apapun." Protes Issei kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Yuuto mengangguk.

"Yang sebenarnya akan dimulai besok." Naruto menarik turun fedora nya. "**Sekarang pergi.**"

Issei dan Yuuto segera pergi dari sana. Dengan kecepatan melebihi seorang Maou sekalipun.

"Kau sedikit berubah Naruto." Celetuk Satsuki.

"Siapa?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada aneh. Dan nada itu merupakan tanda bagi Satsuki untuk tidak melanjutkan.

"Lupakan saja…." Satsuki menghela nafas, Naruto menyeringai. "Dan aku akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Satsuki dengan sedikit memelas.

"Di tempatku." Baru saja Naruto akan beranjak pergi, tangan nya di pegang oleh Satsuki.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

Satsuki melebarkan mata nya –yang sudah lebar- mengeluarkan sedikit air mata di pelupuk mata nya, kedua pipi nya memerah, dan bibirnya yang melengkung kebawah. Yap! Satsuki Poppy Dog Mode : ON!

"Hah… baiklah-baiklah." Dan tentu saja itu akan berhasil walaupun pada Naruto sekalipun. "Naik."

"Yay~~~" Satsuki berteriak senang sembari naik kepundak Naruto (Kurama sudah turun.). "Ayo Kuda~~ ayoo~~" Teriak nya girang.

"Diam atau kuturunkan kau.".

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter ini sengaja saya buat pendek, karena chapter depan mungkin akan sampai Riser arc selesai.**

**Terus… ya, Satsuki itu adalah FEM!Sasuke.**

**Kalau boleh jujur sewaktu saya menulis adegan Naruto dan Satsuki itu. Saya rasa nya gimana gitu, mungkin karena ukuran mereka yang masih bayi. Tapi yah mau gimana lagi ini demi kelangsungan ide cerita yang udah ada di otak saya jadi saya buat aja deh.**

**Ohya. Fic ini nggak saya periksa dulu waktu update karena maslah waktu. Jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahan nya.**

**Dan agar anda semua lebih mengerti jalan cerita ini. mohon di cari pengertian dari Arcobaleno di Reborn Wiki.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**RnR?**

**Silver M.**


End file.
